Christmas,Jail,and Presents
by Kurt-Blaine-endgame
Summary: Bella spends her first christmas with the cullens. Nothing can go wrong right? WRONG! what happens when emmett loses to jasper, emmett puts up posters, mike newton calls, and jasper goes to jail? hilarious stuff. NOW COMPLETE
1. Wrestling

It was two weeks until Bella's first Christmas with her vampire family, the Cullen's. Alice was trying to get her to go shopping but Bella tried to tell her she had already gotten what she needed.

"But Bellaaaaaa you just have to come with me! I need you opinion."

"Alice you can just see if they will like the gift or not in your vision, you don't need me."

But of course, Alice being Alice, she wasn't about to give up. She flashed Bella those big, old, golden, puppy dog eyes and the next thing she knew, Alice was jumping up and down squealing

"YAY! Thank you Bella! We leave tomorrow morning."

Suddenly, Bella felt two cold arms winding around her, as her heart rate picked up,

"You know love, you don't really have to give into her like that", came that velvety smooth voice belonging to that perfect being known as Edward Cullen.

"Besides," he breathed "I'd much rather you stay here with me."

Bella's face immediately flushed a color of red. Edward couldn't help but laugh softly, loving that he had that effect on her.

"Come on Edward! Let her come with me!" Alice's voice breaking the trance Edward seemed to always put on Bella.

"Sorry Alice. Maybe some other time." He replied as he carried Bella out of the room.

Alice turned around but stopped as she heard Emmett and Jasper's voices downstairs insulting each other. Within seconds Alice found herself downstairs joined by the rest of the family, Carlisle, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, and Bella (who was still in Edward's arms.)

"Come on Jasper! Give me your best shot!"

Emmett called out while in a fighting stance.

"Can you two please do this outside I do like this house quite a bit." Esme said in her mom/do it or get hurt voice. Everyone was outside in seconds.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered to Edward, pushing closer to him due to the cold weather.

"Don't worry love; they do this all the time. Pointless wrestling matches are big in this family."

"Yeah and I always win!" Taunted Emmett, testing Jaspers patience.

"Lets get it on then" Jasper called back, lunging towards

Emmett. What happened next was nearly a blur in Bella's eyes. All she heard was the calls of Emmett and Jasper, and the booming sound of trees being knocked over, boulders being

broken. It helped that Edward was telling her the play by play though.

"Emmett has got Jasper where he wants him, cornered against a tree about a mile away."

Bella saw a trail of broken trees leading deeper into the forest.

"Whats happening now?"

Bella, being curious, asked. She found herself interested, wondering who would win.

"Emmett knows jasper will either try to go around his left or his right. He's thinking about grabbing his arm and tossing him into the air..."

Edward trailed off and started laughing, which was soon joined by the laughter of everyone else... well except for Emmett. Jasper appeared from the forest raising his arms in victory before joining his family and kissing Alice. Bella was extremely confused. She assumed Emmett had lost, but what was so funny? That's when she saw Emmett emerge from the forest with a frown on his face and mud covering every inch of his body. Bella burst out in laughter along with her family.

"How the heck did you end up finding mud in the middle of winter?" giggled Alice.

Emmett shot her a glare as cold as the snow on the ground.

"Don't be mad at Alice for me flipping you over into the mud." Jasper teased, squeezing Alice to him in a sideways embrace.

"The only reason you won was because Edward told you what I was going to do next!" Emmett huffed mumbling

_Damn mind reader _before going inside accompanied by a smiling Rosalie "Don't step on the carpet!" called out esme softly knowing he would hear it. "Come on Bella your freezing" gestured

Edward leading Bella inside with Alice, jasper, Esme and Carlisle right behind them snickering all the way

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: Hey its twilightprincess. My friend chelzeyfoot and I are writing this together! We will post this one chapter at a time so please reviews are like twilight. YOU NEED IT TO SURVIVE! lol. Seriously though please review thanks!**


	2. Plans

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to the people to added our story to your favorites list. And thanks for adding me to your favorite author and author list! YOU GUYS ROCK! :) ChelzeyFoot is the co-author of this fanfic also. TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER I OWN NOTHING! Please keep reviewing guys in fact chelzeyfoot and I look forward to them! REMEMBER REVIEWS ARE WHAT KEEPS THIS STORY GOING! One more thing it may not seem like much now but it gets SO much better I can promise you that. Also I will be posting two chapters this week because I will not be available next week. THX GUYS :):) :)**

The next day Bella came over only to find Edward anxious and not himself. Bella started to panic as worst case scenario scenes started playing in her head. She thought of last year when Edward had acted like this and shuddered at that dark day in the forest. She forced those thoughts out of her head, but Edward had already picked up on her worry because he had

heard Jaspers thoughts telling him Bella was worried about something. He grinned slightly pulling Bella against his chest, hugging her gently.

"Oh my sweet Bella." He sighed "when are you going to realize I'm never leaving you again. I do have some bad news though."

Bella held her breath waiting. "I have to go hunting with Carlisle and Jasper today."

Bella let out her breathing in a sigh of relief. Looking up into Edwards' eyes she noticed for the first time how dark they were. Maybe he needed a hunting trip.

"That's fine I'll go home."

Edward gave a short snort

"Leave you by yourself for more than 24 hours, I think not!"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm actually surprised you've lived 18 years alone." Bella had to agree with that. However, she did think that she was perfectly capable of being alone.

Stuck in her own thoughts Bella was only partly aware that Edward was talking.

"Bella did you hear me?" She quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Of course." She replied.

"So you're okay with staying here with Alice today."

Bella walked over and sat down on the plush white couch sofa against the wall, a little irritated.

She was 18 yet she felt like she was a little kid again All that soon flew out the window as Edward came, leaning over her. Her heart rate, like always, increased.

"Please Bella? For me?" He whispered as his cold lips met her warm lips. They

started short and sweet but soon the kiss grew. Bella melted like putty. The kiss lasted only 30 seconds but to her, it was a century. Pulling away slightly, Edward pushed her away and reminded her to breathe. Bella's lungs were raging from that kiss and she gave in.

"Fine, for you"


	3. Revenge!

"Oh you are SO gonna get it Jasper!" Emmett thought.

He was sitting at the computer typing away like crazy. Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward had left over a half an hour ago and Emmett was already up to his latest plot on how to get back at Jasper for beating him and Edward for helping him win the wrestling match.

The current plan happened to involve a picture of Bella and Jasper's cell phone number on a poster reading:

_**LONELY, CAUCASIAN, 18 YEAR OLD FEMALE LOOKING FOR A LITTLE LOVE! WILL DO ANYTHING AND I DO MEAN ANYTHING! FOR MORE INFORMATION PLEASE CONTACT PIMP JASPER. **_

Underneath that he posted Bella's picture (which happened to be one that Emmett took after Edward had just "dazzled" her and then typed Jasper's number. Emmett sat back admiring his masterpiece.

"Such a good thing Edward isn't here to read my mind!" he exclaimed, talking to

himself.

"Hmmm….. to print or not to print? Dumb question! PRINT!" he exclaimed typing 200 copies before pressing print.

Leaning back, waiting for his masterpiece, he couldn't help but laugh in that evil way you see on t.v.

"MUAH HA HA HAAAAAA!"

"EMMETT!"

"Crap" thought Emmett hearing Alice's voice.

He forgot about Alice! She must have had a vision of Emmett and the posters. Within seconds Emmett was in Alice's room.

"You rang?"

"Don't worry Emmett I won't tell!" she chirped immediately. Emmett stood there confused. "You… won't..tell?"

"Nope!"

"see I knew you always had evil in you Alice! I am proud to call you my siste…"

But he was cut off by Alice

"ON 1 condition!" Emmett smiled

" Alice you are an evil genius! Im so proud!" "Alice giggled

"You have to get Bella to go shopping with me for Christmas tomorrow!" Emmett frowned

"sure give me mission impossible. I always like a challenge!"

He smirked turning and leaving Alice smiling to herself. Walking down the hallway to Edward's room where Bella was he couldn't help but hum the mission impossible them "dun dun dun

dun dun dun"

He rounded the corner and not bothering to knock went in. "Lil Sis!" Bella looked up startled from her book _Wuthering Heights_, which she happened to be reading for the

Millionth time.

"Oh hey Emmett." She exclaimed. He strode over to the couch and sat down.

"So whatcha readin'" he asked.

"_Wuthering Heights." _

_"_oh really?" He replied like he was interested. She nodded with a confused look on her face.

"Quick think of something to say" he thought to himself. Unfortunately he blurted out the first thing that came to his head. "Nice weather we're having."

"What did you really come in here for Emmett?" Bella asked.

"What! Can't I just come say hi to my favorite lil sis without my motives being questioned" he asked innocently. Bella wasn't buying it.

"Yes, but usually when you do it's because you've done something. " Time for plan B.

" ok! You got me!" Cried Emmett through nonexistent tears. Bella didn't expect this reaction and jumped. " I did something really bad!" Bella, jumping to conclusions for the second time that day, chimed in

"Oh Emmett! You didn't! That poor person! It wasn't your fault though! You didn't mean to right? I'm sure…"

" I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Emmett interrupted, hurt a bit by how little self control she thought he had. He could hear Alice

laughing from her room

"wow emmett what have you done?" Alice whispered in mock horror.

"shut up alice" he whispered just low enough so Bella wouldn't hear. Bella began to

apologize but Emmett waved her off. Clearing his throat and going back to his plan he continued

" Anyways I told Alice you would go shopping with her" Bella was speechless.

"wha….why….why would you tell her that Emmett?" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry" he whimpered. "I told her that because Rose didn't want to go and if you don't Rose will have to and she'll be extremely pissed! You wouldn't put me through that would ya? O this is all my fault! O Bella please! Wont you go?"

Emmett asked getting down on his knees in front of Bella to beg.

"nice touch emmett, though you could tone it down a bit" Alice said from her room.

"please pretty please! Edward in a speedo?"

Bella's face turned bright red as she thought about that picture. Emmett picked up on this and it took all of his self control not to burst out laughing. Her face returned its normal color once she started thinking about Rose. Rose didn't like her already, things had improved since the return from Italy but she preferred not to be around Bella still, and to make her even more mad? There was no telling what she would do.

Sighing she gave in

"Ok Emmett ill go" Emmett jumped up and down like a little girl.

"Thank you Bella oh thank you!." He shrieked pulling her up in a bear hug.

"Em…. Cant…..breath.."

"sorry" exclaimed Emmett dropping her back on the couch.

She gasped for air saying no problem. He turned around and walked out of the room.

"oh by the way you leave tomorrow at ten."

Walking back to his room he whispered " mission accomplished" by alices door . In return there was a clapping of hands and an excited squeal. By the time he had reached his room,

the 200 posters were finished and printed. _Excellent _he thought scooping up the posters and heading to town. Emmett got into town after making a quick hunting trip. He had decided it was better to wait until there were less people around to post them that way he couldn't get into trouble.

"Ha that'll serve Jasper for cheating during MY fight. I mean really if Eddie boy hadn't been telling him what to do I would have totally OWNED him!"

In 10 minutes the posters were all over town, on windows, doors, poles you name it!

He called Alice to tell her to come and see his handiwork.

"Emmett I already know what it looks like from my vision"

"but

Aliceeeeeeeeee you have to see it in person."

"UGH fine ruin my online shopping time."

OK then miss grumpy Emmett thought to himself. Wait if she was going shopping with Bella tomorrow why is she shopping online now? Hmm whatever.

"Emmett it's brilliant! But you know…" Her words trailed off and Emmett watched as her eyes glazed over and he knew she was having a vision. "Alice? Alice what did you s….." But he was cut off as she burst into hysterical laughter and she could not form coherent words.

"YOU… JASPER…BELLA…EDWARD...KILL….CHARLIE" and she continued to laugh like this while Emmett asked her

" Charlie? Alice what does Charlie have to do with this."

"Not telling you'll find out soon enough" " oh nice job by the way" and with that she ran off. Whatever pixie Emmett thought.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: hmm its gettin interestin ain't it? I dont own mission impossible or the theme song. or twilight. keep the reviews comin! The story needs them like i need twilight:to survive! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS SEE YOU IN TWO WEEKS!**


	4. Here we go

Alice was still laughing by the time she got back to the house.

**Oh man this is going to be good! Edwards gonna get so pissed! Seriously though, how stupid is Mike, I mean Edward showers Bella with attention and never even takes his eyes off her. Everyone at school sees how cute they are together! It's so funny when he kisses her because her face gets all red then it gets even MORE red when Emmett teases herabout it. Still, it will be absolutely hilarious to see Edward's reaction to that! Poor Jazzy, I do feel sorry for what Charlie's going to do. I wonder if I should warn Jasper? Nah, let him suffer, this will get him back for when he wouldn't go shopping with me last month! It's going to be priceless to see Bella's reaction, and I have thePERFECT outfit for Bella to wear on Christmas! It will go so well with her blush when she finds out what Edward got her! **

While Alice was bouncing up and down thinking about the events that would unfold on Christmas, Bella came down the stairs with a confused look on her face.

_"Alice is there a reason why your squealing and bouncing up and down?" _**(A/N: does alice actually need a reason? She's Alice lol) **

**Hmm, I was doing that again? I have really got to stop doing that. **

"_Why no Bella of course not"_

Alice responded innocently, a little too innocently. Bella's eyes narrowed and said

_"uh huh, surrrrreeeeee Alice" _then proceeded to walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. Alice followed her and watched with interest as Bella looked for something to eat.

_"Bella, what is it like to eat human food?" _Alice said, hoping to distract her, but Bella contradicted her and said

_"Alice what is it like to know something you won't tell you non-psychic/mindreading sister?" _Alice took a deep and unnecessary breath

_"Bella, it is very important that you stay calm, for what I am about to tell you is very confidential and must not be heard by anyone" _

Bella looked hopeful as Alice opened her mouth and looked around. Bella did the same and realized they were in Alice's bedroom sized closet.

_"How did we….." _But Bella did not finish the sentence. Alice was looking for something in a bag

and was just about to tell Bella when she said

_" Alice please just tell me we can play dress up later!" _

_" Well Bella this very confidential secret is….. I FOUND YOU THE ABSOLUTE BEST OUFIT EVER TO WEAR TO CHRISTMAS" _Alice shreaked.

Bella looked at the outfit disappointed, she actually hoped Alice might tell her this

time.

_**Something was going on, I was**_ _**sitting on the bed in Edward's room listening to the c.d. he had made me last year when I heard a very loud and excited squeal coming from downstairs. Rosalie wasn't home, and in any case she never squealed like that. So I figured it must be one person, Alice. I went down stairs and asked her**_

_**"Alice is there a reason your bouncing up and down squealing?" **_

_**Her smile faded and she took a second before she gave an all too innocent answer. She then proceeded to take me up to her room and brought out an outfit, now I knew something was up.-**_

_**Meanwhile-**_

**"**Carlisle, I'm worried, I just have a strange feeling that something's going to happen." Edward was always frantic with worry whenever he had to leave Bella to go hunting.

Not only was he afraid she might get severely hurt, and he might not be able to get back to her in time, he knew Bella hated it when he had to go because it brought up old fears that he would leave again. Also the last time he had left her alone with Emmett, Jasper, and Alice he had come home to Bella either dyed some color or covered in something, from Emmett and Jaspers stupid idea of playing truth or dare because they knew she would do anything.

She didn't want to be outdone just because she wasn't a vampire. Or Bella was passed out on the couch from one of Alice's insane shopping trips.

Luckily Rosalie and Esme were there. So Rose could control Emmett, and Esme could watch Alice and Jasper.

"Edward you really have nothing to worry about, if something happens Alice will see it and Esme will call me" Oh Carlisle how wrong you are….**(A/N evil laugh)**

"But Carlisle every time I leave Emmett and Jasper with Bella, they end up doing something." "Relax Edward; Esme will be sure to take care of it" But Edward still wasn't convinced.

Later that day Bella went home to make dinner for Charlie, with Alice tailing behind her.

"_So Bella, what do you want for Christmas?"_ Even though she already knew but it was still polite to ask.

_"Alice I don't want you guys spending money on me" _Bella always said this whenever any of the cullens wanted to buy her a gift, but no one really listened.

"_Bella I will tell you this for the last time, you are marrying Edward, soon you will be not only by official sister, but you will also be a vampire K? You really need to start getting used to this." _Bella knew there was no point in arguing with Alice.

"_I already know the perfect gift for you Bella! I've seen it! OH and wait till you see what Edward got you! You'll love it!" _

_"I'm sure I will Alice, now when will they be back from hunting?" _

_"Tomorrow, I think_ _Carlisle might want to stay longer, but he's not sure yet. Well I've gotta go Charlie's coming. See you in a few hours Bella!" _

She was going to stay with Bella at Edwards' request

"_Bye Alice" _She left and Bella cooked the rest of Charlie's dinner, having already eaten at the cullen's. She finished and was putting the food onto a plate when Charlie came in the door.

_"Bella? You in here?" _

_"Yeah I'm in the kitchen"_

Charlie ate his dinner while Bella cleaned up. She didn't talk as she cleaned up but Charlie didn't think anything of it, at least not anymore.

"_You goin' back over to the Cullen's tomorrow Bells?" _

_"Yeah, and probably the rest of the week too." _

_"What are the Cullen's doing for Christmas?" _

_"Well they invited me over, if that's allright." _Charlie was just about to enter when he heard a knock on the door , Bella went to get it, turning the porch light on as she went.

_" Hello Bella how are you dear?"_

Esme hugged her daughter, well not her official daughter, but Esme considered Bella as one of her children. She really hoped Bella enjoyed the gift she and Carlisle had gotten her.

_" Hi Esme, what are you doing here?"_

Esme rarely showed up at Charlie's house

_"I actually came to talk to you father about Christmas" _

_"Oh I already told him that you guys invited me" _Esme smiled warmly at her other daughter, she was very considerate.

_"Thank you Bella but there is something else too I would like to ask Charlie" _

_"Of course Esme,_ _this way." _

Wondering what more there could possibly be Bella led her into the kitchen, where Charlie was washing his dish. _"Oh hi esme," _

_" Hello Charlie, I was wondering if I could talk to you about Christmas?" _Charlie looked confused, Bella had just told him that she was going there. Why would Esme need to talk to him? _"Oh, it's alright Charlie no need to be concerned. Yes we have invited Bella, but _ _Carlisle and I thought It would be a good idea for you to join us as well." _

_"Well sure Esme I'd love to, Bella and I will be there as soon as we can." _

_"That's good Charlie, Bella would you like to come and stay tomorrow night? That's when we're decorating the house." _

_"Of course Esme" _As esme left the house she thought to herself...-Our family is finally complete- She was excited that she finally got to spend Christmas with a complete family, completed by Bella.

When Emmett had called Alice to admire his work as he was putting up posters, he had no idea that she actually set up a camera so she would relive the hilarity later. She was watching it and dying (again) of laughter as she thought of how great a present this tape would make for Edward. She nearly fell off the couch when she got a vision of a phone call jasper would be receiving the next day.


	5. STALKER!

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Hey people let's start with a disclaimer! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! MS. MEYER DOES! Anyway, so im really sorry i haven't updated this story in like forever! But I've been really busy, what with finals, teachers being really difficult with homework etc. **

Jasper sat after a long hunt where he managed to find three mountain lion and a doe. It didn't quite feed the burning in his throat, but it did soften it to an annoying backround stinging.

Edward and Carlisle were still out hunting; no doubt Edward was still upset about leaving Bella. Ever since they had come home Edward was always unsure about leaving Bella to hunt and Bella had to all but push him out the door each time he had to go, and since they had left home nothing but worry was coming off of him. It was actually getting quite annoying.

The last time Jasper had tried to send calming, peaceful waves toward Edward he had accidentally sent them a little to strong and Edward proceeded to fall over onto Carlisle in lethargic type state.

_That was actually a little funny,_ Jasper thought, _Edward was just staring blankly at the fire with a really creepy smile on his face and Carlisle, feeling REALLY awkward said _

_"Uh Jasper what _did_ you do to Edward?" _

_"Nothing…" But Carlisle could tell Jasper was lying because all of a sudden Edward started to laugh hysterically for no apparent reason. He looked at Jasper, who was _ _fighting laughter himself, and sighed. _

_"Jasper quit it!" _

_"What? I was just trying to make him feel better" But he could no longer contain himself and burst into laughter. _

It was fun, until Edward tackled him. But really, what was so wrong with Jasper trying to help his brother out? Jasper sighed; sitting by himself by the fire reminded him of his human days as a soldier in the Confederate army. As he reminisced his mind drifted off to Alice. Oh Alice.

As her sweet face filled his mind a vibration came from his pants. He didn't think anything of it until he realized that it was actually his cell phone. If Jasper could have blushed he would have been more red than Bella! Flipping it open without looking to see who it was he answered.

**"Hello?" **

**"Um…..hey Jasper." **The voice on the other line surprised him. Why the hell would Mike Newton be calling _HIM_, let alone have his number? STALKER!

**"Yes….this is he" **

**"Um….well…..this is really awkward and I know I shouldn't, I-I mean it's like wrong to, but….um….I don't know it's just…" **

**"HEY! **Jasper exclaimed, interrupting Mike and his REALLY annoying nervous rambling

**"Just get to the point please" "R-right, yes, well, I'm calling about Bella" **

**"Wait, who?" **He did NOT just say Bella, why the hell would he be calling JASPERS'

phone calling for BELLA, Edward's Bella? Wow he really is a stalker.

**"Bella? Bella Swan? Edwards' girlfriend?" **_Fiance actually but they didn't want their classmates to know yet. At school _Bella_ wore her engagement ring turned on her other finger so no one would suspect anything _

_**"Yes Bella Swan,(completely ignoring the Edward's girlfriend part). **_

_**"What about her?" **_

Mike was silent for a moment then answered

**"You know….. the poster?" **Jasper had no idea what Mike was talking about.

**"Excuse me?** **What poster?" **

**"You know, the ones posted in town! So, when you say **_**anything**_** what exactly do you mean" **Jasper was totally confused

"**Um… yeah… I'm gonna have to let you ** **go…" **

**"WAIT DON'T HANG UP! HOW MUCH DO YOU WANT? DO YOU TAKE CHECKS?" **Jasper snapped his cell shut.

"What was Mike's problem? And why was he calling YOU about Bella?"

Edward's voice startled Jasper. He had been so caught up in trying to figure out what mike was talking about that he had ignored all his senses telling him that Edward and Carlisle were near. He didn't know how though. He could sense the anger from Edward probably 20 miles away.

"Honestly Edward, I have no clue! I don't even know how he got my number!"

Edward read Jaspers mind trying to find some hint of a lie, but found nothing. Everyone in the family would never lie about anything when it came to Bella. Carlisle a seat next to

Edward around the fire.

"See Carlisle, something IS going on"

"Relax son" reassured Carlisle

"You know mike, he is always doing this type of thing. "

"Exactly! Though how anyone could be so incredibly stupid I'll never know!" Carlisle smiled. Edward stayed quiet, thinking. Carlisle was right, but then again Edward had a gut feeling that it was only going to get worse.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: *walks onto stage and picks up microphone* ok guys here's the deal this week I am not going to post a new chapter. We have decided that if you want this story, you are going to have to let me know because frankly I'm not so sure. We are not trying to be a bitch or anything but that's the way it is. We am asking for at LEAST 10 reviews here, minimum. If you guys do that you will get more than 1 chapter next week and Edward, Jasper, Emmett, or even *lowers voice* Jacob will come to your house! *****sets microphone down and walks off stage***

**-Twilightprincess45&ChelzeyFoot**


	7. Oh no!

Over the next few hours Jasper kept getting strange phone calls that consisted of mentioning some brunette girl and how much he wanted for her. After the 54th call Jasper was starting to feel like a pimp. And with each phone call Edward grew more and more uneasy, and also more and more pissed. This caused Jasper's temper to go up. He usually didn't lose his temper that easily but after the 84th call he lost it.

**"NO SIR! YOU HAVE THE WRONG NUMBER I DO NOT KNOW OF ANY LONELY GIRL LOOKING FOR LOVE! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT THIS NUMBER BUT I ASSURE YOU IF YOU KEEP CALLING I'LL PERSONALLYCOME OVER THERE AND WRAP MY HANDS AROUND YOU THROAT, AND STRANGLE YOU UNTIL YOUR FACE TURNS THE SHADE OF BLUEBERRIES! GOODBYE SIR! I SAID GOODBYE!" **he growled, turning off his phone and throwing it into the forest.

**(**_**A/N well well well, Jasper has a bit of a temper doesn't he?)**_

Carlisle and Edward sat motionless, staring at him.

**"What?" **Carlisle and Edward looked at each other.

"Well that does it! I'm going home!" Edward exclaimed, breaking the silence.

**"I'm with you!" **Jasper, steadily becoming calmer, replied, jumping up from his seat by the fire.

Carlisle stood up

_"Well since I've already hunted I'll come also."_ After they put out the fire they took off in Edward's Volvo, Edward ramming down the gas pedal as far as it would go.

Emmett stood near enough to them so that Edward couldn't hear his thoughts or smell him. But just in case he blocked his thoughts anyway, thinking of absolutely nothing, just in case. When Jasper had thrown his phone Emmett had caught it and got an idea.

He ran back to Bella's house and climbed up the side of the house, through her bedroom window, and into her room. He then paused, hoping that no one was home. When he was sure no one was, he searched around the room for some wrapping paper. He found some next to a few pictures. One was of Bella, Alice, and Edward that had been taken at the end of their junior year.

They all appeared to be laughing very hard at something. There was also one of Edward and Bella on the porch of the Cullen's house. Edward's arms were wrapped around Bella, and Bella leaned back into him. She was sitting between his legs, and was smiling. Edward looked at her lovingly.

_The last was one was one Emmett remembered very well, because he had taken it when they weren't paying attention. Bella and Edward were in the yard and she was laughing. _

_She grabbed Edward's keys and ran the opposite way. Edward grinned and let her get ahead a little. Then he sped towards her, catching her by surprise and picking her up, spinning her around in a circle. They were both laughing and he had taken the picture while Edward was spinning her around. They weren't paying attention to anything else, which is what made this picture so nice. _

Esme had asked for a copy of that picture when he had shown her, and there was now a copy of that picture in the family albums, as well as Edward's room, and Bella's room.

Emmett heard wheels coming into the driveway; he looked outside and saw that it was Charlie's cruiser. He leapt out of her window and caught a glimpse of a livid looking Charlie, who just so happened to have one of his flyers in his hand. Smirking, Emmett ran home.

_**Omg! Jaspers gonna be so pissed! This should be fun! **_As Emmett mad his way back to the house, he could hear Jasper and Edward going at it.

_"_JASPER! WHY THE HELL DID YOU POST THESE? YOU KNOW NEWTON IS PRACTICALLY STALKING BELLA ALREADY AS IT IS! THEN YOU GO AND DO THIS? NOT FUNNY JASPER! NOT FUNNY!" 

Emmett walked in the door laughing at how mad he had gotten Edward, he still thought of this as a fun prank on his little sis and brother.

_**"Jeez Edward, I don't think they heard you over in Japan, mind yelling a little louder?" **_

**"****SHUT UP EMMETT****" Both Jasper and Edward yelled.**

Jasper, who was feeling what Edward was feeling which caused him to be angrier than he already was, yelled back:

**"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT EDWARD! THESE RANDOM PEOPLE KEEP CALLING MY CELL PHONE!"**

Finally Alice and Bella walked in, Alice's arms were covered in shopping bags and Bella followed close behind. Bella caught the mood and went over to stand by Edward and put her hand on his arm, a knock it off look on her face.

He somewhat relaxed, but continued to glare at Jasper. Bella decided she didn't want to know. Just then the phone rang, and Edward reluctantly and with a forced calmness answered the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here you go guys the next chapter!. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Chelsey and I do NOT OWN TWILIGHT *Tear* umm...not much to say...but press the review button! You know you want to! Also I am thinking about doing a Vampire Academy fanfic...but I'm not sure yet. O! Edwards's voice/thoughts are underlined, Jaspers are in bold, Emmett's are bold, italics and underlined, and Carlisle's are just in italics, just in case you're wondering :)


	8. What the hell?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There ya go guys another chapter! Well i think its safe to say that bella's mad, and beyond. HEHEHEHEHE! I dont own twilight! or the characters. I really hope you guys are liking our story so far. its almost done, and im kinda sad. We actually already have the whole thing written, but its just a matter of when we can post. Anyways see u later!

"Hello? Yes..oh hello Charlie would you like to speak to Bella? Jasper? Of course here he is."

Smirking, Edward gave Jasper the phone.

"**Hello Charlie. No I swear I have no idea where those posters came from, I've had people calling me all day, I never put those posters up, I…JAIL? What?" **

Then Jasper put the phone back onto its hook. A dumbfounded look that quickly turned into anger on his face.

"**I swear whoever put those posters up will find their arms missing from their bodies!" **Bella looked at Jasper

"Um Jasper? Why did my father just call you? And what posters?"

But Jasper didn't have any time to answer her, as Charlie had just started driving down their long driveway and came to a stop by Edward's Volvo. Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss before going outside and getting into the backseat. Emmett roared with laughter while this was going on and was still laughing as he went to find Rosalie.

"Hello love." Edward greeted her as he kissed her.

"What was that about posters Edward? And why were you shouting at Jasper about them?"

Bella asked, breathless. Before Edward could answer her Alice was suddenly at her side, pulling her towards the stairs. Before she knew it she was in Alice's room with the door locked. She then heard Edward trying to get in.

"I don't think so Edward! There is no way you're getting in here!" Alice said.

Alice must have threatened Edward with her thoughts because she heard him sigh and he stopped trying to get in. He could've just broken down the door, but he valued his life too much to break Esme's doors.

"Alice what was that for?" Alice just gave her a look that said _you'll find out soon._

"Bella we need bonding time! Help me wrap presents. Well, except for these." She pointed to a number of bags in the corner.

"Why?"

"It's yours"

Bella didn't even want to know when she had gotten those, or how much they cost. She was giving her a homemade gift, a few pictures of herself and Alice, and Edward, Bella, and Alice together. She almost had Edward, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme's gifts done.

"Oh Bella your just gonna LOVE the gifts Edward got you!" Wait. Did she say _gifts?_ As in the plural form? As in more than one! Before she could reply Alice said

"Don't even say anything, he's already bought them."

Downstairs, Edward was wondering what was taking Alice so long. He had to take Bella home soon. The phone rang and Edward answered the phone.

" Hello?" 

**"Edward you have to come down here! I answered Charlie's questions but he still won't let me go! When I told him about Newton, Yorkie, and Crowley he called them and they are bugging the hell out of me! NO SHE AND EDWARD ARE STILL TOGETHER! MIKE YOU WILL NEVER, EVER IN YOUR LIFE HAVE A CHANCE WITH HER! GET OVER IT!" **

Edward laughed to himself, but when he heard Mike try to talk again he almost broke the phone.

"Sorry Jaz, I'll have Alice do it. I have to take Bella home now" 

Jasper was still begging as he hung up the phone. He turned around and saw Bella and Alice

"You really shouldn't tease him like that he's having a hard time controlling his own emotions with the way everyone else's is." Alice smirked.

She then gave Bella a hug, grabbed the keys to her porche, and went to go bail Jasper out. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella's waist and led her to the Volvo, still laughing to himself as her went.

"Ok seriously Edward. What was that about posters? And why in the world did my father arrest Jasper? UGH! I need to talk to him about this."

"Well love, it seems that.." But he stopped short, as Bella had just found the ripped in half poster that Jasper had been arrested for, he had thrown on the ground. Until then he hadn't noticed it.

"Lonely, Caucasian, 18-year old, looking for a little love…."

Bella mumbled as she read the poster to herself. Edward was worried, shouldn't she be angry? But his thoughts were interrupted when:

"WILL DO ANYTHING? PIMP JASPER!" Uh oh.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? HOW DARE JASPER! WHY DID HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Bella shouted, a little hurt that he had done this.

She couldn't believe this, why had Alice allowed him to do this?


	9. outbursts

While Bella was fuming, her phone had started to ring. She looked at the caller id it came up as blocked call. Bella rolled her eyes, still angry.

"Hello!" she practically screamed into the phone.

"Um...hi Bella."

"Mike?"

Immediately Edward felt a rush of anger course through him. Even in jail he was still going after Bella. He could seriously throw Newton off a cliff, maybe he could get Alice to help... Edward's thoughts were inturrupted as he heard Bella say

"I thought you were in jail?"

"I am. Remember you get one phone call?"

"Oh. Right. One phone call"

Bella answered, watching while Edward began to pace back and forth. Then something in Bella's head clicked.

"By the way Mike" she asked as calmly as possible,

"what exactly did you do?"

There was a pause on the other line and a small growl from Edward. Bella gave him a look, motioning for him to calm down.

"Charlie thinks I had something to do with those posters." Bella froze, enraged.

"Oh did you now! You put up those posters!"

"NO! No Bella I would nev.." Bella cut him off, her forced calm gone,

"I knew you were crazy about me, but I didn't think that you were completely and totally stalker crazy!"

"Bella I swear I didn't make those posters! I only called Jasper!"

Mike immediately stopped talking, knowing that he had said the wrong thing. Bella, however, knew exactly what to say.

"MIKE NEWTON! HOW DARE YOU CALL THE NUMBER ON THAT POSTER TRYING TO GET ACTION OR WHATEVER YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA GET FROM ME! I LOVE EDWARD! I ALWAYS WILL FROM NOW  
UNTIL ETERNITY AND I HOPE YOU HAVE LOTS OF FUN ROTTING IN JAIL IDIOT!"

Bella stopped to take a breath, and then in a scarily sweet voice

"By the way. Tell Jasper he is dead to!"

And with that Bella snapped the phone closed and screamed in an attempt to get some of her frustration out. Edward

just stared at her, mouth wide open, a grin playing at the corner of his lips.

"Bella. I've never heard you talk like that! Especially to Mike!"

He exclaimed as soon as he found his voice.

"Im just so mad! I guess kinda freaked out huh?

Bella whispered, voice kinda hoarse from all the yelling.

"Yes, but I liked it! I've never heard you tell anyone off like that, especially Mike!"

Bella just laughed and opened the door with Edward close behind her. She was still suprised at her little outburst, but it felt good.

"Bella have you eaten today?" She shook her head. And before she could say she wasn't hungry, her stomach growled loudly, giving her away.

"You should eat something, you look pale."

"Yeah I guess I am a little hungry"

Half an hour later Edward came in with Bella's food.

"Here you go" Edward started to give her her food but she

stood up and pointed for Edward to sit first. Once she was comfortably seated beside Edward she started to eat,

Edward stroking her hair. When she was done Bella put a pillow on Edwards lap and lay her head down on it, and together they watched tv.

After a while Bella started to fall asleep and turned so that her head was facing Edward's chest. Once she was fully asleep Edward carefully lifted the pillow up so that he could run his Volvo back to his house, avoiding Jasper and Alice, and ran back to Bella. He walked into the living room to find Bella whispering

"Stay. don't go" and then she started to get restless and started to scream.

Edward raced to her side and carefully lay down beside her. wrapping his arms around her waist. She unconsciously relaxed somewhat, but continued to say his name.

"Shh, Bella it's allright love. You don't have to worry. Im yours forever" and he kissed her forehead

and said "I love you."

For the next two hours Bellla slept peacefully. When he heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway he went upstairs to wait for her.

"Bella? You here?"

Bella woke up with a start. It took her a second to realize that Edward wasn't there.

"Yeah dad! In here!" Charlie looked over and saw her.

"Oh did I wake you up? Sorry Bells. Hey I need to talk to ya for a second"

"Dad I already know about Jasper and the posters."

"Edward already chewed out Jasper and Alice was reluctant to bail him out. It's fine"

"Oh, ok then, well good night"

Bella walked up to her room and once again fell asleep in her fiancé's arms. The rest of the week passed quickly, Bella refused to go over the Cullen's because she was so livid at Jasper.

Emmett and Alice found that especially amusing. Edward never left Bella's side and they spent the week finishing up preparations for Christmas.

Edward refused to let Bella know even a hint of what his gift was, in fact he still needed to talk to Rosalie on the details.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well guys here is another chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing! It means a lot! Well i guess now it's time for the disclaimer :I do not own twilight or any of the characters, they belong to the awesome Stephenie Meyer! Im not totally sure about the Vampire Academy story, as all of my ideas for it suck. so if you have any ideas just let me know! See ya later!**


	10. Christmas Day Part 1

It was now Christmas day, and Bella was trying to get her truck started so that sh could go to the cullens. Charlie was going to meet her there after he had dropped off Billy's gift.

The truck just wouldn't turn on! It wasn't making a sound.

"Come on..come on..you pick today to stop working! Oh no!"

She got her phone out of her pocket and called Edward

"Hello love! Merry Christmas!"

"Edward my truck isn't working can you come take a look at it? Oh and can you come and get me"

"I'm on my way"

Bella had a nagging suspicion that Edward had something to do with her truck suddenly dying but pushed it out of her mind. Edward arrived shortly after and opened the hood of the truck.

"Well Bella I'm sorry to say your truck has died. Look, everything's shot"

She was very disappointed and sad. She loved her beat up truck.

It had character. Bella sighed. Edward opened Bella's side of the car and helped her get in.

While shutting the car door, Bella could have sworn she saw a sly grin begin to form on Edward's face. Once they reached the house Edward helped Bella out of the car and led her into the house.

Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were in the kitchen preparing dinner...well more like a feast.

The dining table was set for nine with plates that looked very expensive; sterling silver candle holders were decorate in red ribbon that wound itself around them and formed a perfect bow. The candles themselves burned brightly.

The long and narrow table was covered completely in food ranging from the large glass bowl of mashed potatoes accompanied by a not as large bowl of gravy, to something more healthy that consisted of a bowl of fresh salad with smaller bowls surrounding it containing three different salad dressings.

Besides the potatoes and salad the table held a large variety of fruit, baked beans, a tasty looking cake corn, both on the cob and regular, macaroni and cheese, crackers, two bottles of red wine and pitchers of punch and lemonade. All of this though couldn't match up to the incredibly huge turkey that sat in the middle of the table. Even the table cloth seemed fancy and elegant. Bella's mouth hung open.

"wow"

"You like it?"

Esme asked, standing back to look at their work.

"Like it? It's amazing! But Esme you guys don't eat. It's just me and Charlie."

Esme and Alice laughed while Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Well looks like you're not the only one eating tonight." Rosalie said. Bella was confused.

"what do you mean?"

"Well love since Charlie is coming over we wanted to give you a real Christmas. We can't really do that if you and Charlie are the only ones eating and we sit back."

Edward's soft voice informed her.

"You really don't have to." she exclaimed. Esme just smiled.

Edward took Bella's hand, and they went upstairs.

Upstairs in their room, well really Edward's but he thought of it as theirs, Edward and Bella were on the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around her. Bella's head was on his chest, and Edward was stroking her hair.

"So love, are you enjoying your Christmas so far?" Bella smiled and lifted herself up to look at him.

"Everythings great" Edward just looked at her.

Softly, he pressed his lips to hers. Automatically Bella's heartbeat picked up. Their kiss grew from slow and sweet, to passionate.

Edward rolled them over so he was on top of her; Bella's arms went around his neck and into his hair, holding him there. Edwards's lips went to her neck and started kissing down her throat. Bella let out a soft moan, her breathing coming out faster.

She brought his lips back to hers. Edwards's hands started to travel lower, lower, lower, until they reached the hem of her shirt, pulling it up. He looked at Bella, and she smiled, so he continued to bring her shirt up only breaking their kiss when it was over her head.

Edward started kissing down her stomach, causing Bella's heartbeat to speed up even more. Edward slowly kissed up her stomach, and up the side of her throat, before finally getting to her lips.

Bella's hands moved towards the bottom of his shirt. Edward sensed what she was doing, and pulled his shirt off. He moved his lips over to her neck so that she could breath. And just as he flipped them over, the door burst open.

"Oops!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Cliffy! lol. anyways i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Chelzeyfoot gave me free reign with the Bella/Edward alone time. So i went to town on that. Its not a M rated story or i might have been more detailed and their may have been more ;). lol. anyway we dont own twilight or the characters it belongs to stephenie meyer!**


	11. Christmas Day Part 2

"Oops!"

Alice giggled. Bella's face flushed so red it looked like her face was going to be stuck that color. She got off of Edward, who handed her her shirt.

"WOO HOO! Go Eddie!"

Emmett stood in the doorway beside Alice.

"Emmett get out now. And do not call me Eddie!"

Emmett left, laughing so hard the house shook as he went. Alice just laughed.

"Well Edward I just wanted to tell you that Charlie is going to be here soon sooo..."

"Alright Alice, we'll be down soon."

"Oh and Bella, make sure you change into that dress I got you." She heard a muffled

"Aliceeee" from Bella then left.

Edward looked at Bella, who was hiding her face from view. He took the pillow and chuckled.

"Well that was embarrassing."

Bella said, her face was slowly coming back to its normal color.

"I don't see why I can't wear my clothes that I'm wearing now."

"Well you know how Alice is."

"Yeah."

"I'll leave so you can change."

Bella took the dress that was hanging on the door. It was red, with a halter top. A black belt was around the waist, and the skirt had a very interesting design.

It wasn't too short on her. And she loved it. She went downstairs with Edward and sat on the couch, waiting for her father to arrive. When Charlie showed up, that's when things started to get interesting. Everyone greeted him warmly, well except Jasper.

He tried to stay as far away as he could, partly because Charlie was still mad and Jasper didn't need his ability to know that. Bella sat through dinner feeling guilty as ever for making her vampire family eat human food, even though it was Esme's idea.

It didn't help that after every bite Rose would life her head and glare at Bella. She wasn't even trying to hide that she wasn't very happy that she had to do this. Not one bit. When ever Esme managed to catch her eye she would give her that glare.

You know the glare that every mother possesses. The one that says be good and don't you dare do anything stupid or I'll turn into the exorcist. That glare. Bella couldn't picture Esme that way though. The worst Bella could think of was Esme sending Rose off to her room.

Bella laughed out loud but quickly stifled it at Edward's questioning glance. Besides the fact that Rosalie was glaring at Bella as though she had a sign on her forehead saying "hate me" the dinner went smoothly.

Carlisle and Edward sat at the ends of the table, while Jasper, Alice, Charlie, and Bella sat on one side. Esme, Rose and Emmett sat on the other side. Alice made sure to sit between Charlie and Jasper.

Everyone was chatting away making the atmosphere homier. Edward held Bella's hand on top of the table, and Charlie pretended he didn't notice, but with great difficulty. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Emmett proved this at the end of dinner when the table was being cleared.

Esme had insisted that Charlie and the boys sit back and relax while the girls cleaned up. Emmett used this time to interrogate Charlie on his job, asking questions like

"Have you ever tazed anyone?" Or,

"what's the stupidest arrest you ever made?" And Bella's favorite

"You think I could go for a ride in the police cruiser with the sirens on?" Emmett was like a fifth grader. Bellawas putting away the last dish when Emmett said something that made her nearly drop it.

"So what exactly does one of Bella's 'boyfriends' have to go through to take her on a date?

Backround check?

See how long they can endure a taser?

15 days in jail?"

Emmett was actually curious to see what he might have made Edward do. Bella tripped on the smooth linoleum floor of the kitchen dropping a dish and nearly colliding with the side of the sink.

Alice gracefully caught her and the dish.

"Emmett!"

Esme called out, embarrassed her 'son' had actually just asked that.

"I think that we should open presents now!"

Carlisle interuppted, making a quick save.

"Everyone to the living room"

On the way, following behind everyone, Bella found Charlie whispering

"All three"

in Emmett's ear. Emmett's face broke out in a huge grin and ideas started running through his head.

Edward snapped his head around looking at Emmett with a 'don't you dare' expression. Bella moved closer to Edward, taking his hand as they entered the room.

They sat on the love seat, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme sat on the wrap around couch. The next thing she knew presents were being passed out. Boxes stuffed with tissue paper covered in wrapping paper of every kind were flying everywhere, thanks to Emmett.

Alice,of course, ended up getting her five giant bags filled with designer clothes. Jasper's gift to Bella was sweet, but also a little ironic.

It was a small silver necklace with a peace sign which happened to be a mood necklace. Bella chuckled, grinning at Jasper. He smiled mouthing the words

"I'm sorry"

when no one was looking.

Emmett's gifts to her happened to be about 10 cd's with music Bella didn't really listen to that much, but liked.

"Now you actually have something good to listen to instead of that classical sh.."

"Hey I happen to like classical music!"

Bella insisted. Emmett rolled his eyes and started laughing.

Next Bella opened a large box, and was suprised by the name on it. 'To Bella, from Rosalie' She opened it to discover candy apple fragrances.

Esme and Carlisle ended up getting her the best yet. A gorgeous diamond necklace that looked very expensive.

"Oh Carlisle! Esme!It's beautiful"

"We're glad you like it"

Carlisle replied. Charlie stared at the necklace in awe.

"wow"

was all he could manage. After all the presents were open, they sat around talking. Out of the corner of her eye Bella saw Edward give Emmett a wink. With that Emmett got up and disappeared out the door.

"Where's he going?"

"To get your present from me" Edward replied.

"your present is here!" Edward exclaimed, getting up while taking Bella with him.

Everyone followed Edward out the door and onto the porch. Out of nowhere Emmett emerged from down the driveway with Bella's present from Edward. Bella's mouth dropped open.

"Holy Sh.."


	12. Christmas Day Part 3

"-it!"

Charlie exclaimed. There, in front of them, shining blacker than the midnight sky itself, was a lambo, well a Lamborghini on crack.

"Is that a bullet proof windowshield?"

Charlie asked, still in awe.

"Yes, along with all the other windows. Plus the body is made of 10,000 pounds of titanium steel and I'd bet an elephant could sit on it and it wouldn't break."

"Break!"

Bella blurted out loud for the first time since her car was revealed.

"It wouldn't even scratch it! A meteor could crash into that thing and it wouldn't even scratch!"

Bella exclaimed.

"We all know how clumsy you are Bells, just playing it safe. You know testing the water before you get in, washing the dishes before you eat them, putting the spark out before it starts a fire. Only YOU can prevent wildfires."

Emmett finished. Everyone just stared at him like he had finally gone crazy. Bella, however, glared at Emmett, wishing to knock him upside the head. Of course it would do more harm to her than him, so she gave up and looked at Edward.

"Is this really necessary?"

Edward sighed, coming to stand next to her.

"Most people would be thrilled to have a car like this. Your something else Bella."

he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"and yes"

he whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes. And Bella whispered

"Edward, I love it. It's just...this probably cost a fortune"

Edward just chuckled.

"Anything for you Bella" Then Charlie said

"Hey Edward this is a lovely...lovely gift, but I think Bella might be right."

Charlie agreed, not hearing what Bella had said to Edward.

"Since her truck is no longer working I figured..."

"WAIT!"

Bella shouted, something was sinking in.

"You killed my truck!"

the light bulb went off.

"I would never." Edward lied attempting to dazzle Bella. It was actually Rosalie who did it. It half worked but Bella caught her breath.

"You couldn't have known my truck was going to die"

Bella glanced at Alice, who quickly shook her head.

Bella crossed her arms, shifting all her weight to her right foot, tapping he toe with her left. Everyone was staring back and forth between her and Edward. Jasper flashed him a scared look.

Edward tried to give him an apologetic look and forced the picture of Bella and her whip out of his head for another day.

(**A/N: that was chelzeyfoot's idea. lol)** Bella was angry and all he could think about was sex. Damn, he was really turning into Emmett. Speaking of Emmett, he began laughing.

"I was going to wait till later...but I can't! Here you go Jasper, Merry Christmas!"

Everyone stared at Emmett, who held out a golden box no bigger than his palm. Jasper slowly took it, suddenly even more horrified because he was feeling everyone else's emotions.

Everyone watched, including Bella who took her gaze from Edward for the first time in five minutes. As Jasper opened the box, he froze.

Confusion and anger forming on his face. Pulling out his cell phone he questioned Emmett.

"How did you...where.."

he trailed off as Emmett continued booming with laughter. Then it hit Jasper.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO PUT UP THOSE STUPID POSTERS AND BLAMED ME!"

Emmett laughed even harder, causing the window shutters to shake.

"You...have...no...PROOF!"

Emmett kept laughing. Charlie was suddenly angry.

"Which one of you was it!" he yelled.

Jasper was to angry to calm himself down, let alone try to calm Charlie down..

"I believe I can help!" Alice chirped, running inside at a human pace.

"Where's she going?" Charlie asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Trust us we are just as confused as you are"

Carlisle insisted, putting his arm around Esme. Alice galloped out the door and back to where everyone was standing. Alice handed Charlie a tape with a red bow on it.

"Merry Christmas!" Charlie took the tape, flipping it over in his hands.

"What is this?"

"It shows Emmett making those posters because Jasper won their wrestling match with the help of Edward."

The words were out of Alice's mouth before Emmett could stop her. Charlie's face flashed a dangerous color of red. Jasper's fists clenched he growled. Emmett swallowed hard.

"Suprise!"

"YOU LET ME TAKE THE BLAME AND SPEND ALL DAY WITH THAT...THAT...MIKE STALKER DISGUSTING THING! I AM GONNA PROP YOU FASTER THAN A BIKE WITH A KICK STAND!"

"Yeah and I'm gonna arrest ya!" Charlie added, pulling out handcuffs from his pocket.

"DAD!" Charlie looked at Bella in confusion.

"GET HIM!" And with that Bella started to laugh.

Charlie and Jasper lunged at Emmett, who sidestepped them. Jasper and Emmett had to use all of their willpower to move at a human pace.

Not vampire speed. Bella turned her attention back to Edward.

"Back to the truck issue" Bella said.

"Bella..." Edward pleaded as she got into her new car and locked the doors. Turning the radio up loud so she couldn't hear Edward. Rose turned on Alice.

"Now why did you do that! You just ruined Christmas!"

"Well EXCUSE ME! It's about time that man of yours got taught a lesson!"

Esme started yelling at the girls to stop hitting each other, and Carlisle tried calming down the boys. Everything after that point was a chaotic mess.

Emmett was arrested. Alice and Rosalie were to, for domestic violence.

Bella had a feeling Charlie did it to mess with them. Jasper went town to the station to bale Alice out, but left Rose with Emmett. The two of them spent the rest of the day in a jail cell.

Emmett wrapped his arms around Rose.

"I always knew it would end up like this" Rosalie rolled her eyes

"Oh shut up! This is your entire fault!"

Charlie went home and watched a football game in an attempt to relax.

Carlisle and Esme gave up trying to control everyone and just spent the rest of Christmas alone and went on a mini vacation. Bella eventually forgave Edward, she can't resist the dazzling and kisses.

Bella and Edward lay on his bed a few hours later.

"So how was your Christmas love?"

She pulled him even closer, even though he was already in a vise grip, and laid her head on his chest. She thought for a moment and replied the only thing she could think of

"Interesting" Edward smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Oh and Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love the car."

Edward kissed her hair.

"I love you Bella" he said as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too"

came the sleepy reply.

And as she drifted off to sleep, Edward started thinking of the many ways to get back at Emmett.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well my friends that is the last and longest chapter! Christmas,Jail,and Presents is now concluded. And the bright side is that even though this is a Christmas story, but it's April, you get Christmas in April! YAY! lol. Anyways I'd like to thank the co-author of this story Chelzeyfoot! And we do not own Twilight that belongs to Stephenie Meyer! And thanks to all the people who reviewed this story! **


End file.
